Star Wars Galaxies: Darth Shriek
by GameJunkie7
Summary: The Tale of a Trandoshan Sith who after completing and failing his first mission sees the past and the future and tells what comes to his master. He then begins his own journey to alter the future and change the past.


_**Star Wars Galaxies: Darth Shriek**_

Super Serious Disclaimer as I do not want to be sued by Lucasarts: Star Wars Galaxies and all affiliated content and characters are copyright and owned by Lucasarts, George Lucas, SOE, and all affiliated owners of the most epically famous franchise in the world except for Darth Shriek and Iralave Crestingcloud as they are my own Fan-Made characters and can be used as you wish enjoy.

***

'…I can't believe it…how did I even get in this situation?'

(Scene fades in on two crimson garbed guards diligently standing watch as another guard similarly garbed save for his strangely shaped helm walks toward the door and awaits clearance from the others)

"My Lord unit 66 has come as you requested."

"Good…send him in."

After the firm raspy cruel voice gave its command the guards opened the door and unit 66 went into the chamber of Emperor Palpatine the most powerful man in the galaxy and stood before him afraid of what he had to say. "…Please do sit down 66."

Then 66 sat at his master's request. "…Do you know of why I have brought you here unit 66?" "N-no sir, to be honest I have no idea."

Then the Emperor turned his chair around to face 66. "I am rather interested in you 66…please tell me of how you got to be here…in perfect detail…."

Then it took hours of recollecting his extensive tale to the Emperor and the Emperor seemed quite interested even going so far as to cancel any appointments that came up then after 66 finished the Emperor waited a minute to process everything.

"…Unit 66…do you know why you were appointed such a number even though it is so small?"

"No sir I do not."

"…When I first saw you I saw something in you and it reminded me of an order I once gave several years ago right at the end of the Clone wars."

"What order was that sir?"

"…Order 66…the order to annihilate all Jedi."

"Why would I remind you of that sir?"

"Because young one…the force is unusually strong in you."

"Wait…when I met Lord Vader in Bestine…."

"Yes he likely stated the same thing…and yet why are you a commando when you could be a Sith?"

"Well I always did enjoy the thought of killing someone from afar with ease and using explosives to end multiple lives and destroy buildings."

"Yes…good you have a strong taste for combat don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…you could be a special Sith."

"What my lord?"

"You could continue your battle stylings but what if you were to add the force and a lightsaber to it?" Then Iralave (Yes that's his name and no I'm not Russian) gave it some thought and he decided it would be awesome.

"Ok my lord I will become a Sith."

"Good, good." Then the Emperor made a gesture with his hand and Darth Vader came out of the shadows.

"**Come with me, I will give you your training."**

*******

It had been months since Iralave started his training and he was having a sparring duel with Darth Vader being able to match Vader move for move.

"**Enough."**

Then they both retracted their crimson lightsabers and put them away then they left the training room to go get some food. (Interesting fact: Iralave fights using a raven style for his lightsaber in his right hand and uses a specially made rapid-fire DH-17 "Special" in his left hand making him able to not only block incoming blaster fire with his lightsaber but to instantly counter with multiple shots of his own add in the power of the force and you have a massacring machine)

"**You have made excellent progress; honestly I can't believe that you can really fight at my level already."**

"Well to be honest I would sometimes be forced to use melee weapons in close-quarters or to be more accurate hold a full size katana with my right hand alone backwards while I slash through enemies right by me while I shoot ones further away with my left."

"**Impressive a katana is a seriously heavy sword compared to a nearly weightless lightsaber no wonder you're so good, I guess I shouldn't underestimate the natural strength of a Trandoshan." **(Yes Iralave is a Trandoshan)

"Thank you that's the first time I've been praised for being a Trandoshan since my species is so heavily hated."

"**Yes but that will make you more powerful…remember hatred and anger are the two most powerful sources of the dark-side of the force."**

"Yes master I know and I can never forgive my people for what they did to my family simply thinking of it increases my power." Then Iralave got some food from the cafeteria while Vader went to his personal chamber to eat since he is so horribly disfigured he needs a special type of food to eat as all you die-hard Star Wars fans know. Shortly after Iralave finished eating one of the Emperor's personal guard came over to him.

"Lord Iralave the Emperor has requested you come to him."

***

"Hello Iralave I hear you are as strong as lord Vader now is that right?"

"Well Master says that I am as strong as him but I can't say I'm that good."

"Oh come now…don't be so modest it doesn't become someone of your caliber." Then the Emperor got up and walked over to Iralave. "Boy I have decided to pass you."

"What my Lord?"

Then the Emperor took out his lightsaber. "Kneel." Then Iralave kneeled as he was ordered and the Emperor put his lightsaber over his shoulders. "I dub thee Darth…Shriek." Then Darth Shriek stood up still bowing slightly. "Now for your first test…my spies have discovered a Rebel Jedi training camp on an abandoned asteroid medic station where medical geniuses once conducted genetic experiments on…Trandoshans." Then Darth Shriek suddenly jolted slightly with extreme anger and the Emperor smiled at this. "I give you permission to completely destroy the entire facility at your own desire…you can also use whatever you wish as everything there now belongs to you...."

"Yes my master I will destroy that haven of evil." Then Shriek started to leave.

"…Wait!"

"Yes master?"

"I have also heard of a new prototype weapon being developed there…be cautious I hear it might be made to combat Jedi."

"Thank you my master."

Then Shriek went to his new specially made and personally modified Tie PSI (Personal Sith Interceptor) Not only was it even better than the elite Tie IGI (Imperial Guard Interceptor) it was cross bred with the high power Tie Oppressor but it had a complete solar array around the center coming up to eight blaster cannons and in each branch connecting to the arrays were small anti fighter missile launchers and so that it doesn't fall short on speed the main twin ion engines were replaced with powerful Navaldex J-77 "Event Horizon" engines the same engines used by rebel A-Wings but more compact with supporting basic imperial Kuat Systems Ion Engines at the back of each array and to make sure it can all be powered along with the arrays is a Navaldex J-91 "Supernova" reactor to supply and store the energy so all in all a fighter to massacre countless enemy fighters within a matter of minutes.

*Wolf Whistle* "Your amazing Lord Shriek if it wasn't for your top of the line Durasteel and Shield Generator if you flew that thing like a normal Interceptor you'd be ripped to shreds by the sheer force of the engines."

"I know that's why I use only the best parts." Then he got into the cockpit and started it up and the roar of the engines was enough to shake up the circuits of nearby droids. "Ah hear my baby purr!" Then he blasted out of the hanger creating a shockwave that even the Emperor could feel as he looked out the window of his office.

"Ha, ha, ha…do you remember when you were that young Vader?"

"**Yes master and his crimson fighter will be a flag of death to our enemies."**

*******

It was several hours later and the power of the engines was taking its toll on Shriek. "Ha…ha…man I really know how to make a demon of a ship it's like its literally sucking the life out of me…." Then Shriek slowed to a near stop and passed out from exhaustion but unfortunately he was getting near the radar range of the medic station….

***

*beep…beep…beep* "Sir we have detected a ship within our radar range."

"Keep a lock on it DV9." Then the captain made connection with Shriek's ship…too bad he's asleep. *hello, hello can you hear me? This is imperial outpost Zeta 12….*

"We aren't getting a response sir and his ship seems to be floating aimlessly."

"Might be a dead ship send out some of those captured Vulture droids to check it out."

"Roger." Then 3 Vulture droids went out and spotted Shriek's ship giving a visual to the command center.

"No way that looks like a Tie IGI but it has 4 solar arrays instead of 2…Vulture unit 3 take a closer look in the cockpit." Then the droid complied and latched onto the ship and illuminated the cockpit to see Shriek unconscious inside then all of a sudden his Trandoshan eyes opened glowing from the light of the droid and he turned on the communicator.

*Ugh sorry I just came out of hyperspace after testing this new ship I designed…maybe I made the engines too powerful or I should have listened to the flight deck officer and wore a helmet.*

*Interesting ship I've never seen anything like it what is it?*

*Oh…that's top secret information…but I suppose I could tell you…this is the Tie PSI.*

*What's that?*

*…Personal Sith Interceptor.* Then Shriek cut off communications and blasted the Vulture droids.

"Sir we've just lost all 3 Vulture units!"

"Launch all of the droid units we have to keep that Sith out of here!" Then swarms of Vulture units came pouring out of the docks of the instillation only to be swiftly and humorously decimated by Shriek

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha none of you stand a chance!"

Then after finishing off the remaining units with a barrage of missile fire he swiftly flew into the nearest dock and landed before they could lock down and he then jumped out and started massacring everything he saw.

*All Jedi remain inside the training hall! All military personnel head towards dock C fire on sight repeat fire on sight!*

"Ha, ha, ha send as many of you my way as you can I need to spill more blood! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Then after killing all the guards and soldiers that came his way he found the command center and brutally murdered all the officers there and leaving the droids…after all they belonged to him now then he went to the training hall and there he found about 5 Jedi all rather green. (Reference to their obvious noobishness and as a bonus all their lightsabers are green)

"So you're the trash the emperor wants taken out? No wonder you are nothing but disgusting garbage." Then Shriek killed 4 of them but the last one was running toward a panel so he tossed his lightsaber and skewered the Jedi in the stomach but he kept moving and managed to press a huge button before he died.

*alarm*

Then the floor opened up and a huge mechanical beast heavily resembling a Rancor came out and gave a horrendous roar.

"So you're the anti Sith weapon eh? I've faced normal Rancors and even mutated ones even before I became a Sith so don't expect to kill me now!"

Then he attacked but he found that the new droid had a high concentration of midi-chlorians and thus making it resistant to force powers and the body had electro-currents to counter lightsabers.

"Whoa so you are an anti-Sith weapon but I use more than force powers and a lightsaber." Then Shriek ran around the droid dropping remote explosives near and on its feet but after his third pass the droid shot him through the side with a high intensity laser. "Gah! Bastard just die!!!!" Then Sheik flipped open the extended end of his lightsaber to reveal a button and pressed it blowing up the legs of the droid leaving its exposed innards to attack allowing him to destroy it but he was fatally wounded and he started dragging himself to the medical bay connected to the room and when he opened it he realized this was once the place where the experiments were carried out and the surgical droid reactivated and picked him up. "Wait what are you…?" Then the droid injected him with a powerful sleeping agent and began its final programmed procedure before the station was abandoned….

***

When Shriek woke up he was in a bacta tank and he could barely see but he felt strange when he looked up he realized it was capped and the glass of the tank was unusually thick but after he finished opening up his eyes and his vision returned his acute sense of vision seemed even more sensitive to the point where he could practically see through objects so he eased up the concentration of his eyes to normal and took a careful look around and he realized the tank had huge scratch marks on the inside likely caused by the tormented brethren that were experimented on here then he took a look at himself and became enraged any sign of his Trandoshan lineage had disappeared and now he looked more like a Barabel he even had a tail but he was more rigid and his dark scales were now jet black with crimson lines and he now had claws adapted with 5 per hand and they looked more like fingers…then some Stormtroopers came into the room.

'Rescue party eh? Oh well I need something to kill and they are just unlucky.'

"Hey look at this!"

"Must be an old experiment."

"Probably not the droid is still functioning and this place looks like its been left alone for ages." Then the tank started to crack slowly and ominously.

"Stand back get ready to fire!"

"Man I swear this is like my worst nightmare!" Then the tank exploded and Shriek stood there perfectly still save for some heavy breathing then the troopers opened fire out of fear only for their shots to be dodged and what did hit had no affect on Shriek's flesh then he killed them both with his bare claws and even went so far as cannibalism because he was so hungry and thirsty and for some reason he felt no remorse in fact it felt natural.

'More I need more blood!'

Then he called forth his lightsaber with simply his thoughts, sliced into the locked door and burst through it with his brute strength.

***

Darth Vader had just arrived at the station in the same dock as Shriek's Tie PSI.

"**He is here I feel it and no other ship in the galaxy is like that."** Then he slowly walked through the instillation following and appreciating the fine trail of destruction and death Shriek left in his wake.

"**He is a true Sith if he kills like this without any second thoughts…."** Then he came into the training room and found a sight he didn't expect…Stormtroopers slain and viscously dismembered and the husk of the anti-Sith weapon.

"**What happened here?!"** Then he examined the damage and concluded that the droid weapon was destroyed before the troopers got there meaning something else did this and judging by the numerous lightsaber wounds on each corpse it had to be Shriek but those were only for the dismembered limbs the torso was always viciously disemboweled by something other than a lightsaber so he started following the new path of death and destruction and it was obviously fresh since some of the corpses were still twitching.

"**I never taught him to be this vicious and I don't see any trace of blaster fire consistent with his style." **Then Vader entered another chamber exactly like the previous one only there were even more bodies then he noticed something moving above in the rafters.

"**Reveal thyself!"** Then a green lightsaber swung at Vader but was intercepted and he noticed that even though it looked like no one was holding it at first he focused and realized there was blood covering up the hilt of the lightsaber meaning there was a hand there then 4 more green lightsabers appeared and activated and Vader was being overwhelmed but he pushed back the unusual assault with a force push and the creature became visible.

"**Shriek what has happened to you!?"** The reply was a lunge the ended up with 3 lightsabers crossing with Vader's one because Shriek was holding a lightsaber in each hand and one in his mouth then a lightsaber being held by on of his feet lit up and swung at Vader but Vader jumped back and used a saber throw to cut off Shriek's left arm and when he did this Shriek went invisible and suddenly an alarm went off and another Rancor Droid came out of the floor as a nearby door opened and closed with no one going through.

"**I will not be defeated this way!"** Then Vader used his force crush on the droid repeatedly until it gave in and short circuited then Vader went through the door and followed the speedily made line of Stormtrooper corpses just in time to see a Stormtrooper run through the doorway ahead only to be skewered by a green lightsaber and the saber went back through the door before it closed just as the poor trooper fell.

"**Brutal…truly brutal."** Then Vader went through to find Shriek covered in more blood and his arm had completely regenerated. **"Impressive I'm jealous of such healing power but it must come at a cost to your life span just as it originally did for normal Trandoshans." **Then Shriek was about to strike but Vader began to use an advanced form of Mind Trick to clear his mind**. "Calm down my apprentice you must contain this rage and bloodlust you are a civil minded being it is good to go wild like this but you must stay logical…fight the beast!"** Then after some convulsing on the floor Shriek stopped moving and began to breathe calmly in a relaxed state and seemed to be sleeping so Vader took this chance to radio for assistance….

***

Shriek woke up in a bacta tank even more secure than the one he was in before yet he felt completely at ease his wounds and his rage were gone his body was still misshapen compared to how it used to be and his master stood before him.

"Have you come to your senses Lord Shriek?" Shriek was still disoriented he had his sense of mind back but he was not feeling well.

"Sir I've detected a low amount of blood going to his head that might explain his lack of response."

"Fix it." Then a robotic arm came down in the bacta tank and latched onto the left side of his head and he could feel the pleasant sensation of an electroshock massage to his brain then he became clear headed and felt better.

"Sir all blood flow has been restored to normal…well as normal gets in this case."

"Good…Lord Shriek can you hear me?" Shriek used thought speak to do it through the mind pulse reader of the medical unit.

"Yes sir I can hear you just fine now."

"I must say you have gotten stronger from your transformation you even gave Lord Vader some trouble I hear."

"I apologize for that incident sir I was not in control of my body as my mind was elsewhere…."

"…Where was it Lord Shriek you sound…troubled."

"…My master I have seen the future and learned all the secrets of the past…I if only for a brief moment became one with the force." This shocked the Emperor so he took a seat.

"Please tell me what you saw that troubles you I need to know; these things cannot be taken lightly…!"

After hearing what Darth Shriek said the Emperor was unsettled and looked anxious. "*sigh* If what you say is true then I will just have to follow the path set before me…nothing is coincidence…everything is inevitable."

"One of the teachings of the Jedi Order I presume?"

"Yes and one that is constantly kept under the flag of the Sith as a reminder that even though we are of the dark side we too cannot escape our fate…."

"…But my fate lies elsewhere…I must go into hiding…prepare the plan as we have discussed."

"Very well…you will be all that remains of the Sith understand this and live your life."

"Sir what should I do about these medical personnel they heard everything."

"…Kill them." Then Shriek got a deadly smile.

"Yes my master!"

***

Shriek's ship was modified once again to accommodate his new size and tail but the rest was kept the same save for the new small proton bomb launchers he added on to the empty proton torpedo launchers. "Well men you won't see me again I have not been banished but have been asked to hide until I am needed so until we meet in death farewell!" Shriek got into his ship and took off. "Well now where is this Mustafar that master spoke of? Computer locate the planet Mustafar!"

*calculating…Mustafar found calculating route do you wish to activate autopilot?*

"Yes please computer…this…is where it all truly begins."

_This is the prologue of how the Trandoshan named Iralave Crestingcloud began his journey. This is a story that spans not only the galaxy but time itself. Can Shriek alter the future? Or is he doomed like all the other Sith before him? It is unknown even to him…as he has only seen what will happen to others not his own future…or past._


End file.
